Syndrome Misbehaves at The Movies
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Syndrome Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Grounded ''is a GoAnimate-v1 story by Sarah West. Mirabelle Haywood goes to a new movie theater to see The Croods. Syndrome doesn't want to see the film because he doesn't care about prehistoric times or Dreamworks movies. Syndrome wanted to go to the other movie theater in town to see Cars 3, which is made by Pixar, but Mirabelle says that he can't, so Syndrome punches Mirabelle in the stomach, making her very angry. Syndrome gets grounded for three weeks. voices Syndrome-Steven Mirabelle Haywood-Kendra Syndrome's Dad-Eric transcript (April 7, 2017) Mirabelle: I'm going to the movies to see The Croods. I heard that it's a funny movie about a prehistoric family who try to find a new home. I hope it's as good as it sounds. (So, Mirabelle goes to the movie theater) Ticket Manager: Hello there, young lady. How may I help you? Mirabelle: I would like a ticket for The Croods, please. Ticket Manager: (gives Mirabelle her ticket) Here you go. Enjoy the movie. (Mirabelle goes to the concession stand to get some popcorn. Then she goes to Screen 4, where The Croods is playing) Usher: Here's your seat, young lady. Enjoy the show! Mirabelle: Boy, this is going to be a great movie. Maybe I will learn something about the prehistoric times as I watch. I always have a hard time concentrating in world history, so maybe watching a movie about prehistoric evolution might help a little bit. (After the previews, the movie starts) Mirabelle: Oh boy, it's starting! (Owl City's "Shine Your Way" plays in the opening credits) (40 minutes later, Syndrome looks disgusted because of the movie) Syndrome: Geez, Mirabelle, why did I have agree to watch this cheesy movie with you? Mirabelle: Syndrome, cut it out. You complain way too much about movies. Just sit back and enjoy The Croods. You'll like it. It's got action, adventure, and comedy. Syndrome: No. I'd rather watch Cars 3 at another movie theater downtown. Mirabelle: Too bad. We are watching The Croods, and that's final. Syndrome: That's it! I'm gonna punch you now! (Syndrome punches Mirabelle in the stomach) Mirabelle: Ow! That hurt! Why do you have to be such a jerk, Syndrome? I'm calling your father when the movie is over. (When the movie finishes, Mirabelle calls Syndrome's father) Syndrome's Father: Young man, how dare you punch Mirabelle for not letting you go to the other movie theater to watch Cars 3? You're grounded for three whole weeks. When we get home, you will be going to your room. And you will watch Kablam for the rest of your life! Syndrome: Nooooo! That's not fair! Why does this always happen to me? Syndrome's Father: Mirabelle, you were behaving very well at the movies. I think the movie was funny and entertaining. Mirabelle: Me too. I sure wish I brought my friends to see it with me. I bet they would enjoy it as well. Do you know something else? I usually watch sports movies, like Air Buddies and Little Giants, so watching a film about a cave family was a big improvement for me. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West